


Losers Studio - Eddie's First Time

by ticklishraspberries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Feet, Foot Fetish, Gen, Multi, Porn, Tickling, Tickling fetish, pornstar AU, tickle fetish, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Stan and his partner, Patty, started an interesting business together, and Richie’s gotten involved too. When a new guy shows up for his first ever porn shoot, Richie’s the lucky one who gets to break him in.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, poly!losers if u squint
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Losers Studio - Eddie's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: bondage, safeword use, tickle torture, nudity

Despite his loud and bright personality, Richie could actually be quite shy when it came to certain topics of conversation.

So, when his friend, Stanley, approached him with an opportunity to do fetish porn, he was incredibly shocked and flustered. He’d spluttered and his cheeks turned pink, eyes wide behind his coke-bottle glasses. 

Stan was a self-proclaimed “sex maniac”, and he’d started up a quite successful business with his partner, Patty, in creating content for other self-proclaimed sex maniacs.

The topic of kinks and fetishes had come up quite early into Richie’s friendship with Stan, and he wasn’t sure if he could ever blush that hard again.

After a few months of friendship, and a few beers, his eyes downcast, Richie had admitted that he had always been interested in something that, to him, seemed uncommon and shameful. 

Stan’s brow furrowed. “You think that’s weird?”

“Well, yeah, I mean…It’s weird.”

And then, Stan had laughed. “Oh, Rich, you’d be surprised how many people are into tickling.”

As he said the word, Richie’s lips twitched, an involuntary sort of nervous tick.

“Foot fetishes are actually super common,” Stan simply continued as if it weren’t an odd topic of conversation. “And the two often go hand-in-hand, since most people are ticklish there. Also, it’s really cute that you get embarrassed every time I say tickle,” he smirked.

Groaning, Richie hid his face in his hands. “Shut up.”

“C’mon, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, really. Patty and I tried it, actually. It was kind of fun, but we’re both into other stuff more, so we don’t do it often.”

Richie nodded, trying to keep the conversation casual, but the burning heat of his face was too apparent for him to feel confident in his ability.

“Oh! You should do a video with us!”

And despite his original hesitation, that was how Richie wound up working as a fetish model.

He loved the job. He got to be himself, and indulge in things he normally wouldn’t, and met some amazing people through it all, and it helped him grow more comfortable with his sexuality (meaning both his orientation, as well as just being comfortable with his kink, and in his own skin, too).

The first time, Stan had tickled him, and for it not being his kink, he was damn good at it, and the video sold like crazy. They also did one of Stan and Patty teaming up on him, and later on, he also got to mingle with the other models.

Beverly was mainly in the female-domination department, dressed in leather and wielding a whip, although off-camera she was the sweetest person in the world. Richie had clicked with her quickly, and always looked forward to working with her.

Then, there was Mike. He was devastatingly hot, and mainly found his joy in bondage, whether he was the one tied up or the one tying. He was also incredibly kind, and always hyped Richie up before every shoot. They hadn’t done anything together yet, but Stan wanted to set it up soon.

Bill was mostly submissive, his specialty falling mostly in the realm of orgasm denial and/or over-stimulation, and the fans went crazy for his tear-streaked cheeks and the way he stuttered when he begged. Little did they know, the stutter wasn’t acting at all, as he spoke with the speech impediment worse off camera. 

Last but not least was Ben, the newest addition beside Richie. He’d been incredibly hesitant about being on camera, struggling with his body image, and had originally come to Stan looking to do camera work. He was the only model who Beverly would submit to from then on, being a master of praise and dirty talk.

And then there was Richie, the resident tickling and foot fetishist, and did equal parts taking it and dishing it out. Their viewers adored his ridiculous snort-laugh, and his clear enjoyment of being tickled out of his mind, never begging or pleading for mercy, simply laughing his head off.

And now, there was a new guy coming to shoot with them. He’d already met Stan and done an audition shoot (a little interview, some stripping as he spoke about his interest in certain kinks), and Richie had caught glimpses of the footage, and, to put it simply, this new guy was hot.

His name was Eddie, and he stood at 5’8 with cheeks full of freckles, big brown eyes, and thick lashes. Basically, everything about him screamed the Urban Dictionary definition of a twink.

And after checking out the array of other fetishes and models he could choose from, for some reason, Eddie chose to get tickled by Richie, because it seemed like an “easy first shoot”. Being the asshole that he was, Richie was ready to make sure that it was anything but. No shoot on their set was ever easy, which is why they only shot with people who were serious about it. People, mainly younger girls, would stumble in with this fantasy of being a rich pornstar, although not having any interest or experience in the types of shoots they did, and they were kindly turned away. They weren’t interested in ruining anyone’s experience with kink.

Eddie showed up early, hands fiddling in front of him in what Richie assumed was nervousness.

“Hi,” he said. “I’m Eddie.”

“Richie. Nice to meet you, Eds,” Richie grinned, sticking out his hand.

Eddie wrinkled his nose a bit at the nickname, but chose not to comment, shaking his hand with a grip firmer than he looked capable of.

Small but mighty, apparently.

“So, Stan probably showed you some of our other shoots, right?”

Eddie nodded. “You seem to really enjoy your job.”

“All of us do. We’re not like other sites that just do it for the money and derive no joy from it.”

“Well, that’s good, I suppose. So, um, when do you wanna get started?”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

“Alright, let’s get going then.”

Richie, a little taken aback, but mostly amused by his straight-forwardness, nodded. “Sounds good. Alright, so I need you to sit here on the table, with your legs straight out in front. Yup, just like that. So, I’m just gonna ask you a few questions to start, and while we’re chatting, could you slowly take off your shoes and socks?”

Eddie nodded, looking a little flustered by the whole thing, as if what he was about to do had just caught up to him. Richie remembered the feeling all too well.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Richie pressed record, turning on his best dominant-interviewer voice. “What’s your name?”

“Eddie.”

“And how old are you?”

“Twenty.”

“What size shoe are you?”

“An eight.”

Eddie did as instructed, slowly kicking off his shoes and letting them clatter to the floor. His nervousness seemed to melt a little on camera, turning on the charm.

“Are you ticklish?”

“Very,” he replied, giving an adorable little shudder as he said it.

Richie chuckled. “On a scale of one-to-ten, how ticklish would you say?”

“Eleven.”

That got another laugh. “What would you say is the most ticklish part of your body?”

After a second of thought, he said, “Probably my stomach, but I’m not sure. I don’t get tickled very often.”

“Well, don’t worry, I’ll be sure to find out the answer for you,” Richie replied, shooting him a cheeky wink.

Eddie giggled as he finished peeling off his socks, tossing those to the floor with his shoes.

“Anything you wanna say to the fans before we get started?”

He shook his head, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“Alright, cool.”

The cameras cut, and Richie made quick work of putting Eddie’s feet in stocks, being gentle and sweet. He could see Eddie’s eyes widen nervously as he realized how securely he was locked in.

“Is it too tight?” Richie asked.

Eddie shook his head. “They’re good.”

“Nervous?”

Eddie nodded, a small chuckle escaping him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s totally normal, and also pretty cute.”

They both flushed a little at that comment, Richie’s boldness taking even him by surprise. He had no trouble complimenting his other friends and co-stars, but he barely knew this guy, and yet he was really attracted to him already, and minutes after learning his name, he was going to engage in his biggest kink with him. Surely they skipped a step somewhere?

He tied his toes too, and his arms behind his back before stepping back to admire how goddamn hot he looked like that, a proud smile at his handiwork.

“Everything feels alright?”

A nod.

“Okay, your safeword is red. You ready to roll?”

Eddie nodded again.

The cameras started, and Richie gave him a reassuring grin before running a single finger down the middle of Eddie’s foot.

The reaction was immediate; a full-body shudder so intense, it was like he’d been electrocuted, and a gasp ripped from his throat.

Richie quirked a brow. “Oh, so you weren’t kidding when you said very, huh?”

Eddie shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek.

He’d considered going easy on the newbie, but decided that this was too good of an opportunity to waste on gentleness. He began to scribble all ten of his fingers across the soles of Eddie’s feet without warning.

The stocks shook as Eddie yanked his knees towards his chest to no avail, a shriek of laughter escaping him. “Fuck, fuck! Stop!”

Not hearing a safeword, Richie did the opposite, picking up the speed. He wasn’t much of a dominant, or a sadist by any means, but something about Eddie made him want to reduce him to a breathless mess. Although, he certainly wouldn’t object if things were the other way around.

“No, no, fuck you!” Eddie screeched when Richie wiggled his fingers beneath his toes.

“Fuck me?” Richie asked, mock offense lacing his voice. “That’s not very nice. I don’t think you’re in a position to be saying such rude things, are you?” With that, he tickled between Eddie’s toes with vigor.

“I’m sorry!” he squeaked immediately, his upper half flailing wildly. To Richie’s surprise, he’d managed to pull a hand out of the rope and was slapping the fingers away from his poor feet in earnest.

“Oh, you got out? Now I’m just gonna have to tie you tighter, silly,” Richie teased, standing up to do just that.

Eddie whimpered, looking up at him with wide eyes. “That’s mean.”

“I never said that I was nice,” Richie replied simply, skimming his fingers over Eddie’s sides from behind.

He twisted away from the touch, and a giggle rang out in the room. “Hey! Not fair!”

“Sorry, Eds, I don’t play fair, especially when you try to escape from the tickle monster,” he teased, making his way back over to his feet. “Do you want to play a little game?”

“Not particularly,” he admitted, grinning in anticipation.

“Aw, too bad. Pick a number, 1-5.”

Eddie hesitated, eyeing him. “Three,” he finally said.

“Close your eyes.”

He did so, albeit every fiber of his being telling him that it was a bad idea.

Richie grinned evilly, picking the third of his assortment of tools. They’d put some of the money from past tickling clips into some helpful things for tickle torture, like oil and brushes, etc.

“Ready?”

“Just fucking do it.”

“Language!” Richie gasped, obviously joking, and as he said it, he switched on the electric toothbrush and touched it to the sole of his foot.

Eddie shrieked, foot jerking wildly in the bonds. “Fuck, what the fuck is that?”

“You can open your eyes and find out for yourself, silly.”

Eddie did just that, and Richie held up the toothbrush, giving him a momentary breather before moving it beneath his toes instead, the tiny vibrations moving like shock waves through his nervous system, making him tilt his head back and shriek.

“Fuck, I hate it, stop!”

“You know, you keep begging me to stop, but you haven’t said your safeword yet,” Richie teased. “Do you remember what it is?”

He stopped the brush again, wanting to be sure that Eddie actually remembered.

“It’s red!”

“Yup! Okay, good, I just wanted to make sure I haven’t fried your brain yet, cause I’ve barely gotten started.”

After another moment of electric toothbrush torture, Richie gave him a moment to breath before asking him to pick another number.

Eddie looked at him with a resigned, defeated look. “Do I have to?”

“Or I can just use the meanest thing I’ve got, but I thought giving you some chance was more fun,” Richie replied cheerily.

“You suck. Four.”

“Close your eyes!”

A stiff, red feather came into the shot and brushed against the heel of Eddie’s left foot, making him twitch and giggle.

A few moments of the soft end of the feather proved to get nothing more than squeaky giggles from him, and while it was really cute, Richie wanted something more. So, he flipped the feather and used the quill end to poke at the arch of his foot, relishing in the way Eddie gasped.

“No! Fuck, cut it out!”

“Aw, what are you gonna do about it?”

“Fuhucking kill you!”

“Well, you’re all tied up, so I don’t know how you’re gonna manage that.”

Eddie let out a frustrated whine, trying to bend his knees and pull his feet away, and it did absolutely nothing. “God, fuck, stop it!”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Richie drawled, tossing the feather aside. “You good?”

Eddie nodded reassuringly, catching his breath. “This is so much worse than I thought it would be.”

Cooing, Richie reached up to pinch his cheek. “That’s cute.”

Eddie jokingly snapped at his hand as if to bite him.

“Oh, that’s not very nice! Break’s over, pick a number, brat.”

“One.”

“Eyes closed! For this one, I’m gonna put some oil on your feet, okay? Sorry if it’s cold.”

Eddie nibbled on his lips, eyes squeezed shut, and curled his toes when he felt oil drip over his soles, just the feeling of the cold liquid enough to spark his senses alight.

Richie rubbed it in with his palms, watching Eddie’s feet twitch and toes attempt to wriggle in their ties, amusement spread across his face.

“Ready?”

Eddie nodded, his body physically tensing in preparation.

“Everyone says this one is the worst, so…Sorry, I guess.”

He wasn’t really.

The hairbrush glided across Eddie’s feet easily with the abundance of oil, each tiny bristle sending ticklish shocks through his entire body, causing Eddie to literally scream with laughter, his whole body lifting off the table as much as it was able.

“Fuck, fuck, stop! Stop it, stop it!”

Richie laughed, unable to not find it adorable. “Are you sure? I think you’re having a lot of fun.”

“Fuck you!”

A mockingly sympathetic smile on his face, Richie slowed his scrubbing, moving the brush in slowly teasing circles, and Eddie’s reactions made it hard to tell which method tickled more, because it made his laughter go almost silent either way.

In fact, his silence was the main reason that his choked-out cry of, “red!” was so quickly processed, and Richie stopped immediately.

“You okay?”

Coughing slightly, Eddie nodded. “Just…holy fuck, that was intense.”

“Sorry,” Richie said, a little sheepish. Had he taken it too far with the new kid?

“Don’t be. It fucking sucked, but it was…also kind of fun.”

“Oh, really?”

Eddie flushed red to the tips of his ears (or, at least, redder than he had already been). “Shut up.”

“You think you’re good to keep going, or you wanna stop?”

“Is it cool if we stop? I’m exhausted.”

“Of course it’s okay!” he replied, horrified at the idea that anyone would say no to a question like that. He leaned over and hit the button on the camera, ending the recording. Normally, they shot a feet-only video, and one with upper-body as well, but it was obvious that Eddie was spent, and Richie would never push any of his models past their limit like that. “We still got a really good amount of footage, plus, that clip could have lasted ten seconds and fans would still go crazy for you.”

Eddie smiled, shaking his head a little bit, almost shy, and Richie began untying him, careful to not make his touches too ticklish when near his toes. He knew how overwhelming the sensation could be from his own experience on the other end of that shoot, and wanted to not totally scare his new favorite lee away.

After some water, and a chance to regain his breath, and regain full feeling in his arms from where they’d been tied (Richie had to reassure him that it was totally normal to feel a little tingly after), Eddie seemed good as new, and maybe even a little high off adrenaline from the whole thing, a new fire in his brown eyes.

“So, Stan showed me a lot of your videos…” he began, leaning against the wall, now with his clothes back on, his hair still a little messy from all his flailing.

“Yeah, he usually does.”

“I saw the ones with you being the one all tied up. Maybe next time I’m here, we should try it the other way around, huh? I bet your viewers love a good ol’ fashioned revenge clip.”

And for the first time since his confession to Stan, a conversation related to his kink left Richie a flustered, speechless mess.

(He’d agreed, of course. They’d be in touch.)


End file.
